Kingdom Hearts: New Key Blade Warriors
by roastedhawk21
Summary: A hundred years after the age of Sora And Roxas, a new threat has arisen and it's up to a new generation to stop the growing army between nobodies and the heartless. And the return of the long forgotten Organization XIII. Can this group made of an orphan, assassin, and decendant of an old warrior stop them?
1. Chapter 1

_Before the story begins I would like to let all readers know that this story was not writen by just me. This story was co-writen by Gracekim1, and JPG121260 (Who does not have a fan fiction account). I only own a few of the characters in this story, other OCs are owned by Gracekim1 and JPG121260. I hope that you all enjoy this story and appreciate the work that went nto it._

Chapter 1: Begginings

 _This chapter was writen by roastedhawk21_

It was cold out. I remember that pretty well. I was nearly freezing my rear off. But I suppose that rain in the middle of winter would do that. Walking home on a school day, with no ride, no other people around. I was living the dream. As I was walking I tried to focus on the splish splash of the rapidly forming puddles insted of the squish in my shoes. I found it fairly odd that no one else was out, until I thought, who in their right mind would actually be walking out in the pouring rain. Thinking back on it I probably should have just asked for a ride home. But that's way past now.

While I was walking home I began getting a feeling that someone was following me home. So out of natural instinct I turned around, but surprise, surprise… no one was there. So I walked and I walked and I walked some more in the ever pouring rain. Splish, splash, splish, splash. The only thought on my mind. Way too mind numbing. As I approached the entrance to my house, I took another glance over my shoulder, and this time I was shocked to actualy see someone. But it was not someone I wanted to see.

My school bully was standing about fifteen feet in front of me, with an offensive struggle rod in his right hand. Joron. He, for some unknown reason, likes to go around and challenge random kids to a street match. And never goes easy on you either. One time I saw him slam the struggle rod into the side of a little kids head and knock him out cold. He's ruthless. Well as ruthless as a seventeen year old could be. "Hey Kai, guess whos turn it is today." He smirked.

"Well since you're standing in front of my house, and you're asking _me_ this specific question, I'm going to guess me." I wasn't afraid of him.

Joron sauntered closer. "Well look who got smart." He started waggling the struggle rod in his hand.

"And look who's still an idiot." Let him think what he wants, I've always been smarter than him.

He stop short of ten feet in front of me. "Alright well I always like give people a fair game insted of just beating on them, so here," He reached behind his back and pulled out an offensive struggle rod. He tossed it to me and caught it with my fight hand. "Lets get to it."

He rushed at me with the struggle rod pointed at my chest. He was fast, but at the same time, slower than I had expected. I stepped to the left and swung the rod back, slamming it into Jorons back. He slammed into the ground face first, splashing into a water puddle. As he stood up I took note of what he was wearing. Bright red shoes caked in mud, and a white cloak, darkened from the water. He stood up and stared at me with rage riddled across his face. It suited his strange red eyes. "Alright, time to get serious." He grabbed the handle with both hands and got into a defensive possision.

I mirriored him, and we began circling each other. He was right. Time to get serious.

I walked the streets, the click clack of the stone walk ways against my boots sounded. I was tuning out all the chitter chatter of the civilians, keeping my mind focused on my visual surroundings, insted of my audio surroundings. The click clack was the only noise I let myself listen to, in order to keep myself sane. But then again if what the King sent me here to investigate really exists then sanity might be hard to hold onto. I still remember the disscusion the king and I had before I left Destiny Island.

" _Alright I want you to listen very carfully." The King spoke very clearly and carfully. I nodded to show him I understood. "Good, every thing I'm about to tell you is classified information. This stays between you, me, Donald, and Goofy. Understood?" I nodded again._

" _I understand." I said just to give him a verbal response._

" _Perfect, I assume you're familiar with Organization XIII,"_

 _I was. I glanced at my robes. They were exactly like Organization XIII robes, minus the metal hangings. "Yes sir, I am."_

 _The king himself wore Organization XIII robes. "I have reason to believe that the Organization has returned."_

 _I kept a face of calm, but the news its self hit me like a brick to the forehead. "Sir, not that I want to question your sources or information, but didn't you, Sora, Roxas, and Axel destroy the remnants of the Organization over a hundred years ago?"_

" _Yes we did," The king looked slightly troubled. "But it's always possible that some fanatic, could be trying to bring them back."_

" _But sir, you have to be heartless to be in the Organization. Their entire crusade was meant for them to recieve hearts."_

" _While that is true, it is possible for another to born… Incomplete, so to say."_

" _Sir, what evidence do you have that the Organization has returned?"_

 _The king looked down onto the crystal meeting table. "There has been a tragic death," A tear ran down his face. "King Aladan was killed two days ago."_

 _This time I let the shock show._

 _The king looked back up at me. "That too was my reaction, and more."_

" _And you're sure that this was done by Organization XIII?"_

" _Quite positive. Princess Jasmine showed up here two days ago, claiming that a man bearing the key blade of darkness, and wearing Organization XIII robes, showed up with an army of heartless, and burned their city to the ground."_

" _And what of King Aladan?"_

" _The princess said he had been decapitated by the strange man. And that he also took Aladans key blade."_

 _I recalled Aladans key blade. The key of the desert. It had the power to create massive sand storms, and completely reform the desert. Or it could turn any town or city into waste land. "What could they need King Aladans key blade for?" I couldn't think of any reason for having it. Esspecially if this person had the key blade of Darkness. The second most powerfull key blade in existence._

" _I'm not quite sure what they would need with his key blade, but what I do know is that one person still exists that could help you."_

" _Who?" This was actually intreging me._

" _I can't tell you who, but I can tell you where." The king leaned forward, not far given his hight. "In Twilight Town, there is an old back ally area that used to house meetings with Roxas and his former friends. If you go to the back ally, there is someone there who can help you."_

" _Why can't you go sir?" This was turning out to be a very tragic meeting._

" _I have to go and investigate Duskville." The king hopped down from his hightened chair. I too got up from mine and stood in front of the king. "Good luck."_

" _Thank you sir."_

And so now I walked down the streets of Twilight Town, looking for the back ally. I was beginning to get fed up with looking, when out of the corner of my eye I saw a blue blanket billow in the wind, hangning from hooks, covering an opening in a chain link fence. This had to be the only back ally. I walked towards it. As I approached, I got a wierd sensation, not a threatening one, but one quite the opposite. There was someone behind that curtain. Ipushed aside the blanket and had no words for what I saw.

"Well… hard work does pay off." The strange man set they Key Of The Desert on the a weapons rack. "Even though more blood was shed than I would have liked, but it's all going to pay off."

Foot steps sounded throught the room, approaching closer to the man. "Now that you have The Key Of The Desert, what are we going after next?" A man wearing a black cloak with metal hangings stood to the left of the other man.

The other turned to face the man who had just entered the room. "Now we go after The Key Of Royal Glass." The man laid his hand on thbe others shoulder. "This time I need _you_ to go and get the key blade."

The man pulled back the hood of his cloak, revealing a bald head, with milky white skin, and a thickly scared face. "Good, a chance to get revenge on the prince."

The other man pulled back his hood long black hair spilling out over his shoulders, a tan complexion complimented by deep green eyes. "Remember, this is simply a mission to retrieve the key blades. Extermination of anyone is only authorized if hostile action is taken by the enemy."

"Yes sir."

"Now be off. Lord Markai doesn't like to wait for results." And with that the man dissapeared.

"So Kroven, do you think he'll really take non-hostile actions?" A man of bulky stature and a height of 6' 3" apperead behind Kroven, as fast as the other man dissapeared.

"No my lord." Kroven turned to face him. "The King needs to know we're here."

"Then why _tell_ him to take non-hostile reactions?" This intreged the Lord.

"He needed to hear what he didn't want to. The extra anger could be useful."

The Lord turned to walk out of the room. "For your sake, let's hope he comes back." He took a few steps down the hall before stopping. "Or I'll have your head on my key blade. Speaking of which, I want mine back." Kroven summond the Key Blade Of Darkness and tossed it to his Lord. "Good, and set up a meeting with me and King Mickey. I would enjoy seeing him." And with that he dissapeared down the hallway.

I listened carfully. I heard a man approach the hide out. I saw him wisk away the blanket that covered the entrance, so I side stepped to the wall next to the entrance so he wouldn't see me. _She_ was already there though. I heard him whisper under his breath. "Kairi….?". She dissapeared before his eyes. He seemed shocked, but I was used to her dissapering in and out of the area. What ghosts did on their free time still eludes me. His shock though was the perfect moment to get him before anyone saw him. I grabbed his arm and stepped forward, pulling him with all my streangth. I let him go, sending him sprawling onto the leather couch against the back wall.

The mans reflexs were faster than I had anticipated. When he hit the couch he near immediatly slammed his feet into the arm and kicked forward, sending himself over the other end of the couch and onto his feet. "Who are you." The man said. "Why was Kairi here?"

I calmed myself before speaking. "My name is Grace Fire. And I would like to know why you're here."

The man sat down on the couch, and when he did the springs creaked under his weight. "I thought you would know I was coming."

This confused me quite a bit. "And why would you think that I would know you'd be here?"

"Because King Mickey sent me?"

"Who's King Mickey?"

The man was about to open his mouth when _she_ appeared again. "I think I could answer _all_ your questions."

The man leaned forward on the couch, shock on his face. "Kairi." This time it wasn't a question. He knew she was there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nobodies And Me

 _This chapter was writen by roastedhawk21_

We glared at each other. The rain was letting up fast. My white t-shirt was basicaly transparent by now. My black shorts on the other hand, were just heavier from being drenched. It wasn't like they could get any darker. "Enough fooling around," Joron said, and he lunged forward, but this time he was much fatser than before. His struggle rod hit me square in the chest, knocking me onto the stone walkway. When I hit the ground, the wind was knocked out of me. I let myself close my eyes for a second. But that was a second too long. When I opened them Joron was at my left swinging the struggle rod down to my head. He never lets his opponent walk away consious.

I thought just quick enough and rolled to my right as fast as I could. As I did I heard the whistle of the rod as it passed my ear. I stood up as fast as I could. But something was wrong. Joron twirled the rod in his hand, pacing back and forth, thinking. Then I had realized it. I had dropped the struggle rod when I fell. Joron noticed this too and stopped pacing. We both looked down. And this wasn't some 'the rod was equal distance between us cliche'. The rod, my rod, was right at his feet. He bent down and grabbed the rod with his free hand. "This fight is over Kai." Joron spread his arms out and lunged at me again, crossing his arms so that the rods were coming together. As the rods neared my head, I did the one thing I didn't want to do.

I dropped to the ground fast. My right shoulder slamming into the stone. I ignored the pain and cracking noise, and swung my legs left, knocking Jorons feet out from under him. I shot my left hand out, so I could avoid using my right arm, and grabbed a struggle rod form Jorons hand. Once I had it in a tighter grip than before, I kicked myself back a little bit to put some ditance between me a nd Joron, before standing up. I didn't care if this was taking it to the extreme, I had to prove that he wasn't so big and tough. I had to prove that he wasn't all he cracked up to be. Only problem was right then, I was having a hard time proving it.

Joron stood up. Anger towards me was really starting to show. "Alright Kai you're going down." He huffed and grabbed his left shoulder, the one that had hit the stone ground. Well it looked like we both had damaged shoulders now. Except his dominant hand was his right, and so was mine. And my right shoulder was the damaged one. Advantage, Joron. I had to figure out how to win this fast. I twirled the struggle rod in my left hand, thinking of a way to win. I looked Joron in the eye. I stopped. Let him come to me. Joron was dead still. Then I saw it. There was a whole group of people gathered around to watch. They were probably watching through their windows while the rain was coming down. I hadn't even heard them come out. Or see them for that matter.

Joron saw me looking at the crowd. He took his shot, jumping up in the air with the rod raised, ready to bring it down on my head. I knew he was gonna take his chance while I was 'distracted'. I jumped forward out of his reach. I heard him slam the struggle rod into the ground, so I kicked behind myself, connecting with the back of his knee. I spun around fast and rammed the struggle rod against his head. He rolled onto his side so I pointed the struggle rod at his face. He opened his eyes with shock on his face. "Looks like I win." I dropped the struggle rod and turned around.

What I saw next was really confusing. The whole crowd was still. Some people were half way through clapping, or cheering. "What's going on?" I said. A weird whinning noise came from behind me. Than a voice.

"I believe I can answer that," I turned around and saw a black cloaked figure standing in front of me. "I had to freeze a few people to make sure that we can talk in private." The voice was male, definatly male.

I grabbed the struggle rod off the ground and pointed it at the man. "Who are you?"

"I," He reomoved his hood. He had black hair past his shoulders, tan skin, and deep green eyes. "Am Kroven. And you are Kai-Sen. Seventeen year old. Orphaned at the age of ten when your parents dissapeared, and you've basicaly been living on your monthly charity donations from the town for the last seven years."

"How do you know all this stuff about me? Have you been stalking me?" I was worried at that point. And also thuroughly scared.

"Of course not," He sauntred closer. "I've been having other people do that for me."

And so I was officialy creeped out. "And why have you been doing this, exactly?" I started huffing, hyperventalating.

"Well you see I am not really anybody. I'm nobody. No one can see me or hear me." He was getting very close now. "Well except for you, of course."

"That doesn't answer my question." I held the struggle rod with both hands, and surprisingly felt no pain from my right shoulder. The man must have noticed my reaction to my shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry. I fixed that up for you. After all Nobodies have to help each other."

I took that offensivly. "For your information, I'm not a nobody."

"Hmm. I see. That is a common misconception. I was not insulting you. I was stating the truth."

My heart drummed fast and hard. "Pretty hard not to take that offensively."

"Please let me explain…"

"Then we can talk when you undo whatever it is that you've done." I interupted.

"I told you that no one can see me in your world."

"Then explain fast, I'm losing my patience." It was actually quite the opposite, I was rather intrigued. Despite my heart beating as hard as a Rhinosaur hitting a door.

"Actually I'm afraid your pointless arguments towards me have, cut our time short." A black ribbon began to envelope Kroven. "But don't worry, I will return soon." The ribbon collapsed in on itself and the Kroven was gone.

"Get back here!" I shouted this at the top of my lungs, but I knew it was futile.

A rush of air passed by and then the rest of the world was back in motion. Cheers came from the large crowd that had formed, and Joron was getting to his feet. "This isn't over Kai. I'll get you someday." And then he shoved his way through the crowd. But as he walked away I could have sworn I heard him mutter something under his breath. What he muttered sounded alot like 'Stroke'. But that didn't make much sense. Then again at that time, the whole day hadn't made much sense.

As the crowd kept cheering and clapping, the only thought going through my head was who that Kroven guy was.

"Sir." Kroven said, dropping to a knee with his right hand on his chest, head bowed.

"Rise Kroven." Said Markai. Kroven did as his lord said. "How was the evaluation of Kai-Sen?"

Kroven pulled back his hood. "It went well. Just as I suspected, he is an excelent fighter. He can think fast, but he still has a ways to come."

"Well let us hope that he achieves his maximum potential soon. We're running short on time and the slumber is coming soon."

"How soon my lord?" Kroven had worry in his voice. And Markai could sense it.

Markai turned to Kroven. "Do not worry Kroven." Markai took a few steps towards Kroven. "We have three months before the slumber comes." His voice was calm and unwavering.

"My lord, with no disrespect, I don't think that three months is enough time…"

"As I said Kroven do not worry. If we can unlock his potential, I will not need the slumber."

"And if we can't?"

"Then I sleep." Markai pulled his hood over his head. "Now, I have a meeting with King Mickey. I expect that Dread will be back soon with the Key Of Royal Glass. Once he is back, inform me, and then I'll have another mission for you."

"Yes my lord." Kroven bowed to Markai again, and dissapeared, leaving Markai alone in the dark room.

Markai turned back to a group of computer monitors. And one of them showed the court yard of the castle were Belle and her prince lived, and in the court yard walked Dread, being followed by a large group of heartless. "Too bad I can't stay and watch." And with that Markai wrapped himself in black ribbon and dissapeared.

As Dread wondered through the court yard, as he passed by the blooming flowers, plants would wilt and die, faster than nature could have done. Death was now in the air, and the prince could smell it. Decay, pain, and saddness filled the court yard like a plauge. The prince stepped out onto a balcony over looking the court yard, a snarl appearing on his face. Blue light shimmered around his right hand, and a key blade made of blue glass appeared. "What are you doing here Dread?" Shouted the prince, pointing his key blade at Dread. "Your buisness here ended over twenty years ago."

Dread smirked. "Oh, that's the funny thing," He looked up at the prince. "You actually think our fued was over with. Now see, this is the part where you hop down from the balcony and chalenge me."

"There is no chalenge here Dread. Either you leave, or I'll have my men subdue you."

Dread laughed at that. "What men?" As he said it, the gaurds surrounding the castle fell forward, and heartless with sharp claws stood behind them.

The prince let out an agrevated growl and pointed his key blade at the sky. Shards of blue glass formed in the air. The prince ponted his key blade at the heartless, sending the shards flying at them. The heartless fell around Dread like flies into a bug zapper. But while he stood there, not a single shard hit Dread. The prince leaped from his balcony and landed three feet from Dread. "Leave now Dread," The prince had a look of pure hatred and anger on his face as he looked Dread in the eye. "Or I will kill you where you stand. Is that what you want?"

"Actually all I came here for was that key blade of yours." A smile remaned on Dreads face. "You don't mind if I take it, do you?"

"You can take it," Said the prince, his gaze on Dread undivided. "The day that this castle shatters." And with that the prince lunged with key blade, aiming for Dreads throat. But when the prince's key blade was just a few inches from its mark, the key blade was flicked out of the princes hand and the prince flew back several feet.

When the prince stood up Dread was standing gaurd, and the spinning blades of fire were in his hands. The same weapons that were once used by the warrior Axel. "This is going to be fun." Dread laughed, and began stalking over to the prince.


End file.
